Refrigerated containers are utilized to transport perishable goods from place to place on ships and on land. The containers include a refrigeration unit, with a means to power the refrigeration unit. Power to the refrigeration unit can be supplied by an electrical cord which connects to an external power source. On board ship or when stored on land, the electrical cord is connected to ship's power or to shore power. The refrigerated containers are placed on trailer chassis for transporting by trucks to and from the port.
The trailer chassis sometimes has a generator which is used to supply power to the refrigeration unit of the refrigerated container. The electrical cord of the refrigeration unit must be connected to the generator. This electrical cord is usually a four wire cord for a three-phase motor, as is commonly used for refrigeration compressors. A similar cord for the generator is used to connect to the refrigeration unit cord. The generator cord is either hard-wired to the generator or can have a male plug for making a connection to the generator. The refrigeration unit cord is usually between 20 to 40 feet in length and is hard wired to the compressor. The opposite end of this cord has a male plug. Lengths of the cord that are not in use can be coiled in a basket on the container.
The electrical cord connecting the generator to the refrigeration unit blows and flaps in the wind when the trailer is under tow by a truck. This can cause breakage of the electrical cord either at the plug or elsewhere in the power system. It is therefore desired to secure the electrical cord in some manner. A common method of securing the electrical cord is by securing the refrigeration unit cord to an electrical connector that is secured to the trailer chassis. The generator cord is secured to the electrical connector, such that a connection between the two cords can be made by the connector to supply power from the generator to the refrigeration unit. Such electrical connectors are known in the industry, such as those produced by ERO, Inc. of Lake Worth, Fla.
The connector receives a male plug from the refrigeration unit cord, and is wired to an end of the generator cord. The connector assembly provides an in-line, female, water tight enclosure for making this connection.
The connector is secured to the trailer chassis in some manner to secure the electrical cords, and to secure the connector. According to one known connector, a flange with mounting holes is provided on the connector. Bolts or screws are driven through the mounting holes and are secured to the trailer chassis to secure the connector in place. The connector is usually positioned in a hole that is mounted through the trailer chassis. Another hole can be provided in the trailer chassis to receive the generator cord. The generator cord can run from the generator along the frame to the front tongue portion of the trailer chassis, or to a plate or other structure that is provided for mounting the connector to the chassis.
Prior art connectors are not readily changed if breakage occurs. The entire connector unit must be thrown away. The process is time consuming and can result in shipping delays.